Feliz San Valentin
by NORA29
Summary: RESUMEN: Los Winchester no están en su mejor momento... que pasara dentro de ellos en esta fecha?


TÍTULO: Feliz San Valentin

AUTOR: Nem_sa

ESTADO: Completo

RESUMEN: Los Winchester no están en su mejor momento... que pasara dentro de ellos en esta fecha?

Pudo haberlo pensado mejor, si no se tratara de su hermano.

Pudo haber hecho mas preguntas, si el tiempo no apremiaba.

Pudo haber buscado otras opciones, al fin de cuentas tenia una basta biblioteca casi tan numerosa como la de Alejandría. Se maldice por su sensiblería por pensar con las palabras de Sam, pero al fin de cuentas es lo que le oyó decir a medida que iban descubriendo los tesoros que se escondían en ese agujero del mundo.

Pudo haber hecho muchas cosas distintas, pero no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo. Si Sam estaba al borde de la muerte el haría lo que fuera en toda la extensión de esas tres palabras para evitar que su hermano cruzara esas puertas.

Una sola vez lo trajo de allí, una sola vez logro hacer el trueque y aun se maldice no haber reaccionado ante el reflejo de esa navaja. Todas las otras veces no hubo posibilidad de que sus acciones le devolvieran a Sammy, incluso muy a su pesar estaba dispuesto a seguir vagando por la tierra sin el hasta que le llegara su llamado.

Pero como todo, se convirtió en una pagina que tuvo que dar vuelta y no volver a mirar nunca jamás.

Era mentira que ellos forjaban sus destinos, aun recuerda el rostro de victoria con el que los miraba sobradamente cuando al idiota de Balthazar se le ocurrió evitar un naufragio. No importaba las veces que se repetía como mantra mil y un mentiras, convenciéndose de que por sus acciones nada malo pasaría.

El encuentro con Caín, con Rufus y con tantos otros eran marcas que le recordaban constantemente el único y desolador final que le esperaba. Luego de eso, Jack era su eterna compañía; al principio hace muchos años atrás servia de algo. Ahora, ahora apenas le sentía el gusto. Sentir el resquemor que le deja en la boca y garganta es un claro signo de que aun esta vivo.

Si no estuviera Sam, ya hacia tiempo que habría terminado bajo las garras de algún ser, abandonado en pedazos en algún bosque perdido siendo devorado por los animales y al mundo le importaba las rebanadas nada.

Tenia su propio cuarto, su armario, su espacio. Pero de que servia saber que Sam estaba a un llamado de distancia, si cuando ve como lo mira se siente la peor basura del mundo, el traidor mas grande de la historia, una reverenda escoria que no debía tener la menor consideración.

De nada le vale tratar de explicar sus actos, esta visto que Sam no haría y nunca haría lo que tanto le prometió.

El celular lo distrae de sus pensamientos y lee un mensaje de Sam preguntándole si va a acompañarlo a cenar. Deja el teléfono a un lado sin intención de responderle. Un número queda grabado en su mente, un simple par de números que hasta hace poco significaban un mundo para ellos dos. Algo que se desato casi sin querer cuando en uno de sus casos, a el se le ocurrió bromear con el corazón de una de las victimas y levantarlo ante Sam para preguntarle si quería ser su San Valentín. Su piel tiembla ante los recuerdos de lo que se hicieron esa misma noche.

Ahora, todo era un lejano recuerdo, se sentía como algo que le ocurrió a otro sujeto. Nada de ese amor relucía en los ojos multicolores de su "ex-amante"? Lo que sea!

La cama se volvía asfixiante, no resultaba conveniente en esta ocasión que el colchón tuviera esa consistencia, parecía haber tomado partido a favor de Sam, e ir en contra de sus posibilidades respiratorias. El movimiento no le sentó bien en absoluto, el alcohol era enemigo acérrimo de la movilidad al grado de conseguir que las paredes se le acercaran demasiado. Caer estrepitosamente al suelo por intentar agarrar algo que no estaba allí no basto para quitar la borrachera. No tenia fuerzas ni para acomodarse así que se rindió al sopor del alcohol con el deseo de que su mente reflote esos recuerdos de cuando las cosas entre ellos no iban tan mal, cuando reían porque lo sentían y no por intentar aligerar el momento. Cuando no debían asegurar y reafirmar muchas veces algo para encubrir alguna mentira entre ellos, cuando...

El ronquido leve era la única respuesta que obtuvo Sam al entrar al cuarto que Dean había escogido como suyo. La estampa de su hermano mayor, entre el suelo y la cama le hubiera causado gracia algún tiempo atrás. Ahora estaba tan cansado, tan dolido con toda la situación que se la agarraba con lo mas cercano que tenia.

Cuando recupero su alma, y le toco sentir lo dañada que estaba no se compara con lo que le estaba pasando ahora. Haber quitado un vida inocente era completamente atroz, eso era lo que mas le dolía. No tanto el que Dean hiciera una vez mas algo para evitar su muerte, no significaba que no estaba molesto porque lo estaba, y mucho. Pero se convertía en furia cuando esos espacios en blanco por los que siempre se preguntaba que ocurria con el, volvian uno a uno; y el primer recuerdo que tiene es haber tomado la vida de Kevin. No culpa a Dean, sabe que esta tan dolido como el.

Quizás debió haberle dado a Crowley ese ultimo trago así nada de esto estaba pasando. Ojala tuviera todas las respuestas, tantos libros y tan poca utilidad.

Se agacha para acariciar el rostro de hermano, se permite hacerlo en un arranque de debilidad. Le cuesta un mundo evitar que sus manos vaguen en esa dirección tan conocida. Ya no existen las palmadas en la espalda, en el pecho, bajando por el brazo para terminar descansando tomada fuertemente a la mano del otro. Ha roto todos los caminos.

Piensa en lo relajado que se ve Dean cuando duerme y en que pese a los años que llevan viviendo esta vida, aún conserva cierta inocencia en su expresión. Toma una manta que estaba sobre la cama y lo tapa. No piensa en lo que pueda pensar Dean mañana cuando amanezca, es difícil no querer protegerlo aunque sea del frío. No hay un límite entre ellos, no hay posibilidades de que pueda llevar a cabo ese pedido de dejar de tratarse como familia. Lastimó a Dean en el único lazo que lo mantenía cuerdo, a ese que se aferraba fuertemente pese a todo, y que le servía para seguir manteniendo la cabeza erguida.

Deja un beso suave sobre los labios entreabiertos de Dean, llevándose consigo el amargo sabor de la derrota.

Se lleva el vaso y la botella de alcohol para reemplazarlos por uno con agua y unas pastillas para la resaca. Mañana las necesitaría.

_- Feliz San Valentín, Dean._ Fueron las únicas palabras que Sam dice a modo de despedida, palabras que flotan en el aire y van cargadas de un deseo que el remitente nunca podrá oír.


End file.
